


Convincing

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Getting Out of Trouble [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, hinted Rick/Morty, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Miami Rick is about to strike a great business deal in a club on the Citadel of Ricks. However, a nosy Cop Rick threatens to get between that. So, he decides to convince the cute police officer personally to just forget about it – in his own way, of course.
Relationships: Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)/Rookie Cop Rick (Rick and Morty)
Series: Getting Out of Trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> As promised I've turned this into a mini-series, because I just love shipping our cute Rookie Cop Rick with the Miamis. This time Miami Rick has the pleasure.  
> BTW it's not necessary to have read the previous part of this series since there's barely a connection between the two.
> 
> Warnings: Rick-cest (Miami Rick / (Rookie) Cop Rick), oral and anal smut, handcuffs, bits of praise kink and daddy kink, slightly non-con/dub-con, hints of Rick/Morty

** Convincing **

  
  
  
The club was filled with loud music and moving people.  
It was in this mass of bodies, in one of the hottest clubs on the Citadel that Miami Rick had chosen to strike one of his best business deals to date.  
Everything would just go perfectly, or at least so he thought.  
  
A tug on the sleeve of his jacket brought his attention to his Morty, who was at his side. Usually, he would have made a remark about it because Rick hated to be interrupted while he was in the middle of business – even if it was his "Princess", who did it – but as he followed the tanned finger of his boy, any words died in his throat.  
  
Through the crowd of dancing Ricks and Mortys, a police officer was working his way slowly towards him, his head moving one direction or the other, as if searching for something.  
No doubt the cops had gotten a tip that something big was going to go down in the club tonight and Miami Rick would be damned if he let them ruin it for him.  
  
"Should I go and take care of him. I'm sure that I can convince him to leave again." His Morty offered over the loud music.  
  
Of course, Rick knew what his boy meant by "convincing him". He would use his pretty body to get him all hot and bothered and keep him at least distracted for a while.  
It wasn't exactly unusual and a tactic that the two often used.  
However, there was something about this Cop Rick that made him seem different from the usual ones that they took on. He just couldn't point his finger on it, but his interest was piqued.  
  
"I'll take care of him. You keep the clients entertained." Rick said, before he made his way casually over to the police officer that was still looking for some shady business happenings.  
  
"You look a little lost, officer. Maybe I can help you." Miami Rick casually said with a grin.  
  
The cop frowned at him before he answered. "Thanks, but I'm good."  
  
With the intent to continue his search, he tried to push past the other Rick, but Miami would have none of that.  
  
He grabbed his arm and almost hissed in his ear. "Oh, but I insist. I'm a good friend of the owner, so please _allow me to help you out_."  
  
The way how he punctuated every word and tightened the grip on his arm, told Cop Rick that he'd end up getting hurt pretty soon if he shouldn't follow this Rick. At any rate, this guy was awfully suspicious, so he turned his full attention back on him again.  
He was probably a decoy, but if he could get information out of him that would be fine, too.  
  
"Okay, maybe you _can_ help me."  
  
"Fine." Miami Rick grinned. "Let's go and talk somewhere a little more private."  
  
With that, he led the Cop Rick through the crowd, aiming for one specific door slightly at the back of the club while making sure that the other wouldn't get out of his grasp. Fortunately, the police officer didn't even think about trying to get away and obediently followed.  
Miami Rick actually liked that and wondered about other aspects where he would like the other to follow his directions this easily – his thoughts were mainly drifting towards the bedroom…  
  
Finally reaching his destination, he opened the heavy door and pulled the other with him. They were outside again, in a small back alley of the club.  
  
"What the—? Why did you bring me out here?" Cop Rick demanded.  
  
Miami Rick grinned as the steel door fell shut behind him.  
  
"Just tell me how much you want." He asked in a business manner.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How much money is needed to keep your mouth shut?" The man with the sunglasses was being more direct now. "Or do you rather want drugs or girls? In can pay you in whatever you want."  
  
Cop Rick's eyes narrowed. "That is bribery of an officer."  
  
"So it is." The other replied with ease and still waited what the cop would be asking for to leave and act as if nothing has ever happened here.  
  
"Then you should also know that this is punishable by law. Turn around."  
  
"What?" Miami Rick didn't expect that answer.  
  
Likewise, he didn't expect being suddenly flipped around and roughly shoved against the brick wall of the building while his hands were cuffed behind his back.  
  
"You have the right to—" Cop Rick began to recite what he had learned at the academy and told him his rights while Miami only rolled his eyes.  
  
'Oh god! He's actually a goody-two-shoes cop. I thought only Morty Cops would be like that. Never heard of a Rick Cop that wasn't corrupt…'  
  
"Hold on a second, officer." He interrupted the other. "Before you drive me to the police station, I'm sure we could talk about this again, all right?"  
  
Cop Rick frowned. "You're just making this worse for yourself."  
  
"Before you decide that just hear me out. I'll make it worth your time." With a smirk he turned around to face the police officer again who still only frowned at him, but didn't decline yet.  
  
Dropping on his knees – and vaguely thinking that he would have to bring his white pants to the cleaners after this – he continued. "You won't regret it, officer. I'm gonna take good care of you."  
  
With expertise, he then bent forward and gripped the zipper of the cop's blue pants with his teeth and pulled them down in one fluid motion while keeping eye contact with the other over the rim of his mirrored sunglasses.  
Seeing Cop Rick's eyes widening at the gesture, he knew that the other finally understood what he was talking about.  
  
"Hold on a second! What do you think you're doing?!" Cop Rick yelled with a blush on his face now.  
  
Grabbing the kneeling Rick's hair in both hands, he pulled him away from his crotch again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, officer. I'm not gonna bite. I'll play nice. No tricks. And if I don't behave, you're free to blow my brains out right here and now. Not like there's any witnesses around."  
  
The police officer still couldn't believe that the other was offering him this. That wasn't to say that he didn't feel at least a little flattered.  
However, Cop Rick wasn't that kind of Rick. And he wasn't one of those corrupt cops like his _ex_ -partner had been.  
…well, at least he didn't engage in this sort of affairs usually. Shamefully, he felt reminded of the events with that one pretty Morty from a few months ago though.  
  
This scene was just painfully similar.  
Just what was suddenly up with people being so eager to suck his dick?!  
  
  
Grinning like a shark, Miami Rick didn't wait for a reply from the dumbstruck police officer and dove back to the other's opened fly. He buried his face in Cop Rick's crotch and reached out with his tongue to lick over the still covered length – as much as he could possibly reach of it.  
  
"H-hey!" Again, Cop Rick tried to steer the other's head away from his sensitive lower body, while his face glowed like a traffic light.  
  
To his stacking misery, he could feel himself getting hard from the treatment.  
It didn't really help that he felt once more reminded of the fact that he was living all by himself and was therefore pretty lonely. Yet, while it was so tempting, he really shouldn't give in. He couldn't just ignore his duties. Not again like that last time!  
  
However, even as he kept tugging insistently at the blue spikes, Miami Rick didn't budge this time and kept being persistent.  
  
Motivated by feeling the other's dick filling and rising, Miami suckled on the pulsing flesh through the thin boxer shorts. While he certainly knew how to suck cock, his current circumstances were less than stellar with his hands still cuffed behind his back and the cop's pants still on.  
However, he wouldn't be who he was if he couldn't manage this.  
  
Ignoring the adamant pulling on his hair, he continued to let his tongue trail up and down the stiff member. The underwear became wet from his saliva, but not only from that alone as he could already taste something salty.  
Face still crammed inside the other's fly, he took a deep breath through his nose and released it with a groan again as the other's musky scent entered his nostrils.  
  
Cop Rick whimpered pathetically as he felt the vibrations that this sound caused.  
  
"Jeez…cut that out already!" Unfortunately, all his tugging and pulling was in vain…however, he began to notice himself that he was only doing it halfheartedly now.  
  
Miami could practically hear how flustered the cop was in his voice – and additionally from the small sounds that he emitted – and felt already victorious.  
…also, he really wanted to hear more of that. Who would have thought that he not only looked, but also sounded this cute?  
  
More motivated than ever (and also slightly frustrated), he tried to free the still hidden flesh for easier access. With a talent that only few possessed, he located the small slit in the underwear with his tongue and maneuvered the hard length after some tries successfully through it.  
  
He echoed Cop Rick's loud moan with a soft one of his own as he greedily took the cock in his mouth, finally able to taste the other without any obstructions in the way. With the same kind of expertise as his best employees, he deepthroated the other, his head bopping up and down in a steady rhythm and his cheeks hollowing with each suck.  
  
The police officer meanwhile had given up all resistance, his hands only still in Miami's wild mane for the sake of having something to hold on to.  
Even though he bit his lower lip, he wasn't able to completely stifle all the sounds that tried to escape his throat.  
  
Okay, apparently people weren't only eager to suck his dick, but were also really talented at it.  
Cop Rick briefly had to wonder if he was doing something differently than usual. Did he buy a different aftershave? No, actually he's been using the same brand for years…  
  
There suddenly wasn't much thought left to ponder with when the other strengthened his efforts.  
Holy shit!  
  
His legs began to tremble and fearing that they might buckle underneath him, Cop Rick reached out with both hands to support himself on the wall now.  
Whatever kind of technique the other Rick was using, it was great.  
If he kept this up, it wouldn't take long until…  
  
Before he had the chance to finish that thought, the moist heat around his length was suddenly gone.  
  
With a quick movement, Miami Rick was up and standing again and spun them quickly around, pushing Cop Rick face first against the cold brick wall _hard_. In the time that he was on his knees, he had expertly managed to unlock one of the cuffs and had his hands free again. With equally deft movements, he plucked the gun from the other Rick's belt and held it against his head.  
  
"Shit!" the police officer cursed, as he realized his mistake.  
  
He was sure that he was done for now.  
  
Despite that assumption, the other chuckled and then whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, officer. I promised that I'd take good care of you."  
  
As if to prove his point, he threw the gun away, the blaster scratching over the asphalt till it came to a stop just short at the mouth of the alleyway.  
Holding back a laugh at Cop Rick's longing glance after the discarded weapon, he used his free hand to undo the other's belt, while still making sure to keep the police officer pinned.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" The other Rick asked, brow furrowing.  
  
Shoving down the now opened pants and boxer shorts in one go, Miami replied. "No need to be so uptight about this. As I said, I'll be nice. You'll like it~"  
  
His hand squeezed one of the now bared asscheeks, making the Rick in uniform jump a bit before a single finger slipped between the mounds to trail along the crack.  
  
Cop Rick gasped as he felt the digit touch his entrance, face flushing instantly.  
There was no way to get out of this now, was there? At least not as long as Miami Rick was squishing him against the wall like this…  
  
"Guhh!" A gargled groan escaped him as the finger suddenly pushed into him and reflexively he clenched his teeth.  
  
The slender limb probed him for a moment before Miami tsked. "You know, you're not gonna enjoy it if you don't start relaxing a little…"  
  
Pulling the finger out again, he spit on it. Technically, he did have lube somewhere in his jacket pocket – he always had some of that stuff on hand – however, he didn't feel like looking for it right now. Besides, they were in a dirty ally, so might as well do this the _filthy_ way.  
  
In a way, it felt relieving when the slicked up digit reentered him, the glide easier and the motions smoother now. Unconsciously, he relaxed a little, his insides not clamping down as tightly on the intruder anymore.  
  
"Good boy…" Miami Rick instantly noticed and praised him. "So good for your daddy, aren't you?"  
  
Another wave of heat reached the police officer's face.  
Leave it up to a Rick to use a common weakness to his advantage. Like most alternate versions of himself, Cop Rick also had developed a certain praise and daddy kink from the lack of approval that he received from his own father.  
So, needless to say that it was delightful to be praised like that and a shudder ran through his body.  
  
Knowingly, Miami continued to murmur praise in his ear, enjoying the other Rick's reactions. He loved hearing every small whimper and seeing how Cop Rick's fingers clawed at the bricks.  
Deciding that the other deserved a little more, he twisted his hand and curved his finger, seeking out that g spot. He found it quickly and the effect was immediate.  
  
"Aghn!" As his prostrate was teased, Cop Rick called out and threw his head in his neck.  
  
Tiny tears were running down his cheeks and his fully hard cock twitched in excitement.  
  
Holy fuck! This cop was really just too cute, Miami thought to himself.  
If he could get this reaction with one finger, he couldn't wait to fuck him.  
  
This thought brought his attention to his own erection, which was already straining against his white pants. It was really about time that he did something about that.  
Pushing a second finger into the cop's ass, he released his hold on other's back – confident that he wouldn't try to fight back anymore – and used his now free hand to open his own pants and release his length.  
  
Giving his dick a few relieving pumps, he shoved a third finger into Cop Rick's entrance, not having the patience to draw out this preparation for long.  
However, when he did let go of his dick, he took the time to search in his jacket for the small tube of lube, deciding that he did want to use it now.  
  
It didn't take Miami long to locate it and in swift motions, he uncapped the container and squeezed some of the gel on his hard shaft. He hissed as the cool substance touched his heated flesh since he hadn't bothered warming it up beforehand.  
Storing the lube safely again, he slicked up his cock with a few confident strokes.  
  
Pulling his three fingers out of the other, he quickly replaced them with his eager member. Without even giving him a warning, he entered Cop Rick in a single hard thrust, causing the other to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
  
Miami groaned as his length was encased in the tight heat and stilled a moment to let them both adjust to the new sensations.  
  
"Holy fuck, you're so tight!" He cursed softly. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
"What?! Of course, I'm not, you idiot!" Cop Rick replied embarrassedly.  
  
Miami only chuckled. "Well, you feel like one. Guess it's been a while, huh?"  
  
The police officer didn't grace him with an answer. Yet they both knew that he hit the nail right on the head with that assumption.  
  
Cutting the small talk short and deciding that he had given them both enough time, Miami drew all the way back until only the head of his cock was still inside. Then he drove back in – hard and fast.  
  
Cop Rick practically howled, but wasn't given a break as the other Rick repeated these movements, setting a pace.  
The force of his thrusts pushed him against the wall and one of Miami's hands found their way in his hair to shove his head against it, too.  
  
"Uh…uh…uh…" He sobbed with each brutal motion, shamefully enjoying the harsh treatment and being dominated like that by his other self.  
  
Miami shifted his hips and after a few tries, rammed straight into Cop Rick's sweet spot, causing the uniformed Rick to cry out again. The criminological Rick locked on this angle, enjoying the unrepressed sounds that he could elicit.  
  
Wet streaks were on Cop Rick's cheeks and drool was running down his chin.  
He looked downright delicious~  
  
Untiringly, Miami continued to pound into him. However, as much as he enjoyed this, there was still a _tiny_ problem to solve and he just had the perfect idea how to go about it…  
  
Suddenly the hand that held onto his locks shifted and instead of forcing him against the wall, the cop's head was pulled back so that his face was tilted upwards. Before he knew what was happening, there was a clicking sound…coming from Miami's mobile?!  
The other had held the small device high up with his free hand and just snapped a selfie.  
  
His face was pressed against the cool brick wall again, but an unsettling feeling joined the growing pressure in his abdomen.  
  
"Wow! Look at that! Such a great pic!" Miami commented loudly and showed him the picture that he had just taken.  
  
On it, you could clearly see a grinning Miami Rick with his cock buried in Cop Rick's ass and also part of the police officer's face. He looked like such a mess…  
  
"It turned out so good! Maybe I should post it on my Rickbook?" Miami continued. "You think your higher ups will like it, too?"  
  
His tone was teasing and the threat was more than obvious to Cop Rick. The other had something to blackmail him with.  
He was screwed now – in the metaphorical **and** the literal sense.  
  
"N-no…" The police officer retorted in a small voice. "I-I won't -hah- tell a-about this if-nghn-if you don't…"  
  
"Aww~ See! I knew you were a good boy for daddy~" Miami praised, sounding pleased now.  
  
That wasn't to say that he wouldn't keep this photo. It really did look good!  
Would fit perfectly in with the rest of his collection.  
  
Mobile safely back where it belonged, Miami resumed the fast pace, having previously slowed down for the slightest bit. One hand on Cop Rick's hip and the other still entangled in the blue spikes, he jackhammered in his alternate self, intent on finishing this soon. After all, he still had his clients waiting inside.  
  
From the sounds that the police officer made, he knew that the other was already pretty close. Being the _nice_ guy that he was, Miami switched his hand from the hip to Cop Rick's front, taking hold of the swollen and leaking dick and stroking it in the rhythm to his thrusts.  
  
"That's a good boy~" He praised again as the other practically wailed in pleasure. "Be a good little slut and cum for daddy."  
  
A scream reached his ears a moment later as Cop Rick did just that.  
  
Having the other follow his command so perfectly as well as feeling those hot walls clenching around his cock tightly again and again as if the insides were trying to milk him, drove Miami over the edge, too.  
  
"Un! Fuck yes!" He groaned as he released inside his counterpart, unashamedly riding out his orgasm.  
  
It lasted for a good minute, then their bodies stilled and both men were only panting heavily, trying to catch their breath again.  
As Miami Rick pulled out and fixed his pants, he noticed that his Morty was standing in the back entrance, door the slightest bit ajar.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked as he walked over to the boy.  
  
"A while." Morty replied as casually as he was leaning against the doorframe, while licking a red lollipop seductively. "You gonna punish me now, Daddy?"  
  
"You're really asking for it, Princess." Rick huffed as he pushed the door open and let the boy enter back into the club first.  
  
Before he followed him, he looked back at the Cop Rick, who had been fumbling to pull up his pants and make himself look presentable again, after noticing that they had an audience.  
The cop had watched the little exchanged silently and with wide eyes.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I keep these?" he said and twirled the handcuffs that still hung around one of his wrists. "I like them."  
  
Then he grinned and threw him a blow kiss, before going back inside and letting the door fall shut behind himself, the image of the other Rick looking embarrassed and flushing bright red, his legs buckling underneath him, burned into his memory.  
  
  
He was pretty sure that this had been enough payment to shut the cop up…even without the threat of spreading that photo around.  
Not that he would really do that. He had a reputation to keep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, there's going to be a third part to this series (eventually). And as is only fitting for the grand finale, there will be threesome action. Just so you know what to look forward to ;)


End file.
